ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cube Town
Cube Town is the 34th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at night by a small town. A man is walking into the town for a while until there is a bright flash of light above his head. He blocks the light with his hand and when his eyes adjust, he lowers his hand and sees a comet of some sorts flying through the sky. Man: Wow. Amazing... The comet then suddenly changes directions and makes its way towards the town. Man: What the-? The comet then speeds up and crashes down just right outside of town. The man comes out of hiding and sees the crash. He changes his route from going to town and heads over to the crash site. When he gets there, he sees an alien pod. Man: Holy Smokes. He stares at it stunningly and takes a couple of steps forwards. He stops when a sound is heard from the pod and the "door" opens up slightly. Smoke comes from the inside the pod as the door swings open. When the fog clears, the man stands over the pod and sees a small mechanical cube. Theme Song '' Now daytime, Brandon and the team are driving along the roadside once again. Brandon: I'm booooooored. Coco: Well then do something. Brandon: Ok... The team sits there for a short while until Brandon starts to fiddle with the window opener. He opens and closes the window over and over until Coco closes the window and locks it from his controls. Coco: It's getting annoying. Brandon: Sorry. The team continues to sit in the car in silence until Brandon kicks Sarah's seat for a little. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: Yeah? Sarah: Cut it out. Brandon: Oh right. Sorry. The team continues even more to sit in the car in silence until Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix. Both: Don't even think about it. Brandon: What? I was just scrolling. Coco: That's what you said last time before there were diamond shards in the seats. Brandon: Ok. That was an accident. I meant to turn into Snow Bear. Coco: Still. I don't want my car to be turned into an ice-cream bar. The Mechanics Badge beeps. Sarah: Hey guys, sounds like the Mechanics. Brandon: Finally something to do. Sarah activates the Badge and a hologram of a Mechanic appears. Sarah: This is sector B10. Mechanic, over Badge: Sector B10, This is Officer Calax of the Mechanics. We're detecting reports of alien activity in the nearby area. Do you mind checking it out? Sarah: Not a problem. We'll be there soon. Sarah deactivates the transmission. Coco: How come we're stuck doing their dirty work? Sarah: Because all this stuff is happening around us and not them. Coco: Gah. Later, the team arrives at the town. The car parks and the team exits. Brandon: What exactly are we looking for? Sarah: I'm not sure. The officer wasn't so clear about it. (looks around) Maybe we can ask someone. Coco, putting ID Helm on: Yeah sure. We'll ask: "Hello. Can you tell us about local alien activity?" Sarah: Ha. Ha. Real funny. Brandon: It kind of was actually. Sarah: Just shut up and look for clues. The team search around for anything out of the ordinary when a figure watches them from the shadows unseen. Voice: Hey. Brandon and the others stop and look at the shadows which is where the voice is coming from. Brandon: Hello? Figure, in Shadows: What are you doing? Brandon: We're um- Sarah: We're just travelers. Figure, in Shadows: I know what you're doing here. Coco: Oh do you? Figure, in Shadows: Yeah. (looks around for other people and then talks quieter) You're looking for aliens, aren't you? Brandon: Whaaat? Noooo. Figure, in Shadows: It's ok. You can tell me. Because (steps out of shadows) I've seen one. Sarah: Really? Man: Yes. I saw one crash down to Earth last night! Brandon: Where? Man: I'll show it to you. Later, now nighttime, the man leads the team to the crash-site. Man: There it is. Brandon: Did you see the alien? Man: No. But there was something in there. Sarah: What was it? The man reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a white cube. Coco: That's it? Man: Yes. But I can assure its alien. Brandon: Well there is a crash-site. Coco: Forget this. Come on. They team starts to leave. Man: No. You have to believe me! The aliens are coming! The sky is falling! Coco: What a weirdo. Sarah: Maybe he's right. Maybe it is alien. Coco: I've seen alien, Sarah. That's just a cube. Nothing alien about it. Sarah: What about the crash-site? Coco: Space debree. A false alarm. Sarah: Look. If that cube is alien, then we're going to possibly leave these people in danger if we leave. Brandon: Sarah's right. We can't take that chance. Coco: Ok fine. We'll stay for the night. But I'm telling you, its not real. Brandon: We'll just have to see. Later, now daytime, Brandon and the rest of the team are sleeping in Coco's car. Everything seems perfectly normal until something falls from the sky and lands on the ground. Then something else and then something else and then something lands on Coco's Car. There is thunder but no rain which wakes Brandon up. Brandon, waking up: Huh? Brandon gets out of the car, yawns and walks around until something falls on his head. Brandon: Hey! Ow! That something lands into Brandon's hands and is revealed to be a cube. Brandon looks up and sees cubes raining down. Brandon: What? More cubes fall on Coco's Car which wakes up Sarah whom was sleeping against Coco. Sarah: What? (sees cubes raining on the car) What? Coco. Coco, still sleeping: Erh. Sarah: Coco! (smacks arm) Coco, waking up: Ow! What? What is it? Sarah: Look. Sarah and Coco exit the car and see the cubes raining down. Coco: No way. Brandon: Come on. Let's get some cover. The team heads under the shade of the window roof to avoid getting hit by a cube. After a very short while, the cubes stop raining and everything is still. Brandon: It stopped. Sarah: What's it doing? Coco: ...Nothing. Brandon: Well its a good thing. We stayed. Sarah: I agree. Coco: Ok. You were right. But we have bigger issues now. Brandon: You're right. We should talk to that guy with the first cube. He should know more about it. Shortly later, the team arrives at a house. Coco knocks on the door. The man opens it slightly. Man: Who is it? Brandon: It's the alien hunter people. Man: Oh. (He opens his door completely) So NOW you believe me? Sarah: Yes. And we're sorry for the misunderstanding. Man: Well its already too late. Brandon: Maybe not. We just need to know everything you know so far about the cubes. Man: Well. This only started two days ago. But all I know is that the first one crash landed, stayed in my house for a day and then it started raining cubes. Sarah: What happened while it was in your house. Man: Nothing. Brandon: So what do we know about the cubes? Coco: They do nothing. A woman is seen carrying around a bag of cubes. Sarah: Excuse me but what are you doing with those cubes? Woman: Oh, I'm going to use them as decoration. Sarah: Why? Woman: Well no one else is using them. Woman leaves. Coco: Sounds like Brandon at the Burger Hut when no one finishes their food. Brandon: Hey that was only one time. Coco: Twice. Brandon: ...Fine. Twice. Man: Gross. Brandon: I was hungry. Sarah: Guys, this is serious. What if those cubes activate or something? Brandon: We can't take them from everyone's house. Coco: The answer is probably in that crash-site. Brandon: Ok. I'll take- um.. What's your name? Man: Wilfred. Brandon: Ok. I'll take Will with me to the crash-site and you two watch the cubes in case something happens. Sarah: Ok. Coco: Wait. That's boring. Brandon: Um.. Sorry, we already left. Brandon and Wilfred head off. Coco: Gah. Brandon and Wilfred arrive at the crash-site. Wilfred: This is the crash-site again. There isn't anything here. And it would take all day just to clear this debree. Brandon: Maybe.... Wilfred, Can you keep a secret? Wilfred: Now? Brandon: Pretty much. Wilfred: Um... ok. Sure. Brandon: Alright then. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! Wilfred: What?! Echo Echo: Um.. yeah. I'm an alien. Wilfred: But you're a- a- ... Echo Echo: I know. It's really not that shocking. Especially Echo Echo. Wilfred: But the- the- Echo Echo: Right... Echo Echo clones himself into 6 clones. They spread out and clear the debree in search for something. One Echo Echo clone sees something on the back of the pod. Echo Echo Clone 4: Hey guys. Echo Echo Clone 2: What is it? Echo Echo Clone 4: A panel. It needs two batteries. Echo Echo Clone 6: Found one! (places battery pack into slot) Echo Echo Clone 3: I got it too! (places second battery pack into other slot) The panel then opens up and shows a pad. Echo Echo: I wonder. Echo Echo puts his hand on the pad and all the clones and Wilfred are beamed up into a spaceship orbiting the Earth. Wilfred: We're on a spaceship! Echo Echos reverting back into one Echo Echo: Whoa. I haven't been on a spaceship in a while. Well, I haven't been on a spaceship in space in a while. Alarm goes off. Echo Echo: Uh oh. Meanwhile in the commanding room of the spaceship. Figure: Intruders? No! Now the plans must speed up. There should be enough of them to spread the destruction I need. The Figure presses a few buttons. Meanwhile in the town, a man is writing something in his house. He has a cube on his desk next to him which remains to do nothing until it just activates. The scene switches to Coco and Sarah watching the cube. Coco: So um how's your day? Sarah: Ok. I guess. Coco: Yeah. Same here. Sarah: How long has it been? Coco: I don't know. Sarah: Well you were right. Coco: About what? Sarah: That this is boring. Coco: Well now that we have er time. Sarah, there something I wanted to tell you. Sarah: Yeah? Coco: I- Coco is interrupted by a screaming. Sarah: What was that? Suddenly their cube activates. Coco: What the-? Their cube starts moving around and then begins to hover and then he begins to attack them. Sarah shields them both from the cube. Sarah: Gah. Coco: They're moving! Sarah: Yeah. I can see that. More cubes advance towards Sarah and Coco. Sarah makes the shield bigger. Sarah: I can't keep this up. Coco, taking off ID Helm: You don't have to. Sarah sends the shield outwards which throws the floating cubes back then Coco destroys some with his mace hand. Back on the ship command room, The Figure observes Echo Echo and Wilfred. He presses a button and holds it down. Figure: Send out Security Unit 7-9-8 (Let's go of button) Some hatches on the walls around Echo Echo and Wilfred open up and cubes fly out; hovering around them. Wilfred: They can move. Echo Echo: But not in a good way. The cubes advance upon them but Echo Echo uses his sonic screams to destroy them. Another unit of cubes fly out and fire lasers. Echo Echo uses his sonic screams but can't hold it off long enough to avoid the lasers. Echo Echo: Come on! Echo Echo and Wilfred run away from the cubes. Wilfred: Can't you do something? Echo Echo: Echo Echo is too small. Wilfred: Don't you have any other super powers? Echo Echo: Oh yeah. Echo Echo slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! Diamondhead stops and shields them both from the lasers. He then drops the sheilds and shoots diamond projectiles at them quickly. He destroys them all. Diamondhead: Oh yeah! Wilfred: How do you do this? Diamondhead: Three things. Practice, Skills, and Awesomeness. Come on, let's go find out who's behind all this before they send more robo-squares. Figure, in command room: No! They can't defeat my droids! Time to advance them already! The Figure presses a button which increases the levels on a holographic diagram from 3 bars to 6 bars. Back in the town, Sarah and Coco are still fending off against the cubes. Sarah: I knew something like this was going on happen! Coco: I know! I know! Suddenly the cubes stop attacking and begin to swarm around in one area. Sarah: What's going on now? Coco: I don't know. The swarm of cubes then begin to take shape of an arm. Then a leg and then another arm and another leg. Next is the torso and then a head which form together to create a big droid made of cubes. Sarah: Whoa. Coco: Yeah. The Cube-Droid slams his fist against the ground but Sarah and Coco dodge out of the way. Back on the spaceship, Diamondhead and Wilfred make their way to the Command Room. Diamondhead: Hello? Anyone home? Wilfred: What is this place? Diamondhead: I'm not sure. Figure: This is my commanding post, little Human. Diamondhead: And who exactly are you? Figure: Funny you should ask, shapeshifter. I am Recbo. Destroyer of 2 worlds! Diamondhead: Well I'm Diamondhead. Kicker of your butt! Recbo: Do you really think you can defeat me? I control every drone in this population of yours and soon it shall spread across the planet and I shall destroy it! Diamondhead: Not this time. Diamondhead charges over to Recbo whom summons his drones which surround him and form into a battle suit. Diamondhead: Whoa. Recbo: Perpare to face the warth of the Hexatrons! Diamondhead and Recbo battle for a while but it is proven that Recbo's suit is possibly more powerful than Diamondhead. When Recbo prepares for a finishing move, Diamondhead makes a diamond shield to block the attack but it begins to get penetrated. Diamondhead, struggling: Er... Recbo: Bwahahahahahaha! Wilfred grabs a thick cord and disconnects it. He shoves it into the suit and Recbo gets electrocuted. The suit deactivates and drops to the ground. Recbo, unconscious, falls out of the suit. Diamondhead turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Way to go Will! Wilfred: Thank you. An alarm goes off within the command area. Wilfred: What's happening? Brandon goes to the monitor and a yellow/red symbol appears flashing across the screen. Brandon: Um. I'm not sure but I think it means something bad. Wilfred: Let's get out of here. Brandon: Wait we have to save him. Wilfred: How? Brandon: Hang on. (activates Omnitrix; to Omnitrix:) Please give me someone that can carry fat bad guys. Brandon slaps the Omnitrix down and undergoes an alien transformation. He transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Oh yeah. Cannonbolt picks up Recbo and carries him while they make their way across the ship which has already become unstable. Wilfred, opening door: Maybe the exit is in here. Cannonbolt: Wilfred, wait. More Hexatrons exit the room and begin to attack the two. Cannonbolt: Move! They run from the Hexatrons until they see an escape pod. Cannonbolt: Quick! They make their way to the escape pod but more hexatrons block their way out. Wilfred: We're trapped. Cannonbolt: Not quite. Cannonbolt grabs Wilfred and Recbo and roll up into a ball with them inside him. Cannonbolt: Hang on to something! Cannonbolt charges up and speeds off down a corridor with the drones chasing him. He finds a window and charges at it. The ship's core is at three seconds. Then two. And then one. Cannonbolt smashes through the window and the ship blows up which blows Cannonbolt at a faster speed to Earth. Meanwhile back at the town, The Hexatron-Droid grabs Coco and prepares to destroy him. Sarah looks up and sees Cannonbolt. Sarah: Coco! Coco looks up and sees too. He creates an axe from his arm and chops off the drone's hand while its distracted. Coco then escapes from its grip and goes to Sarah for shelter. Sarah shields them both. The Hexa-Droid attempts to destroy the shield but Cannonbolt impacts on it which sends the Hexatron Cubes scattering all over the place and deactivated. Cannonbolt unrolls and Wilfred and Recbo are well. Later, the Mechanics arrive and clean the mess, arrest Recbo and talk to the team. Mechanic Officer: Good job with the Hexatrons. Mechanic Calax: Yes. You did very well. Brandon: No problem. I couldn't have done it without Wilfred. Coco: What are we? Chopped Liver? Brandon: Ok ok. You two and Wilfred. Sarah: Speaking of Wilfred, Where is he? Mechanic Officer: We're deciding on what his fate is. In the mean time, you three can be on your way to your own town. Brandon: I'd like that. Even though we're probably going to run into another alien before we get there. Mechanic Officer and Calax leave. Sarah: You know what I just realized? Brandon: That a milkshake is what we need right about now? Sarah: That. And that it took the three of us to defeat the cubes. Coco: So? Sarah: Think about it. Cubed equals Three. Brandon: Wow. That is pretty cool. Coco: Maybe its a sign from the universe just like how the moon is made of cheese. Brandon: Maybe... Brandon looks up and sees the red mist from the explosion of the ship in the sky which sort of makes out the number three. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Wilfred *The Mechanics **Officer Calax **Officer *Citizens Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt Villains *Hexatrons/Cubes *Recbo Trivia *This episode was inspired just like The Caves of the Cold *This episode was an idea for a long time before production of Season 3 *At some point in Alien Force, Brandon accidentally transformed into Diamondhead instead of Snow Bear while seating in Coco's Car which resulted in diamond shards in Coco's seat. *At first, the episode was planned out to be a spaceship hovering in the sky dropping space cubes that attacked the people of another town but it changed into something more adventurous and meant something at the end which makes this episode so much different from the other regular ones. *Wilfred is possibly going to become a Mechanic at the end of the episode. *His short name Will was going to make his long name: William but it was changed into something more alien (no offense to anyone named Wilfred; its sort of a clever compliment) *This is the first episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force that takes Brandon into Space. *Goop and Agilmur were planned on being in this episode as well as Humungousaur and Swampfire in the very first cut but they were taken out and Goop and Agilmur were removed in the second. *Although Coco was merely joking around at the end, the universe was implying a lesson for the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3